


兽之城

by Sirris_Sunless



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirris_Sunless/pseuds/Sirris_Sunless
Summary: 血源诅咒同人 | 原创猎人，原创老猎人，原创教会人物。时间线在大型兽灾开始之前，教会猎人与工坊猎人共存的时间段。关于在黑夜里等待光明的故事。我们什么时候才能见到那光明？写于2020年2月27日。
Relationships: The hunter & the hunter
Kudos: 2





	兽之城

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [药](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/565084) by 鲁迅. 



一  
亚楠的夜从未如此漫长。在这样的夜里，人的夜游从不止息。篝火取代了太阳。无时无刻都将黑夜映得如同白昼一样亮。  
西莉亚·塔尼斯裹上猎人的皮衣，用帽子将头发遮得严严实实，点上提灯。离开家门之前，她听见屋里女人咳嗽的声音。

宵禁之前，门口街上本该有许多人，绕着篝火，野兽捕猎似地戒备，可今天却分外寂静。西莉亚看见那些扛着农具的高大背影、扭动的纤纤细腰排成一队，都往桥上挤去了。他们高喊含混不清的口号，手持火把和廉价酒瓶，形成一条燃烧的蛆虫，蠕动过通向圣堂街的桥。桥下肥壮的乌鸦和老鼠纷纷窜出来，贪婪地舔舐头上滴落下来的油脂和血滴。  
今天是圣餐之夜。西莉亚混在人群里，用面罩掩住口鼻。火与酒的气味里夹杂着浓重的血腥味穿过布料，停留在她鼻端。

圣堂区外面的铁门拦住了人群的脚步，却拦不住他们狂欢的兴致。人们围在铁门外，站成一个近乎完美的矩形。乌鸦和蝙蝠被火把惊觉，纷纷飞起。

很快，铁门后面长长的阶梯上有了动静。大圣堂吱呀响着慢慢打开，摇曳的烛光里滑出来一头畸形的兽。要仔细看，才看清原是一个瘦削的男人，被四名教会仆从抬在一把华贵的椅子上。

“出来了、出来了！”  
“血之圣贤！”  
“啊，古神啊……伟大的血之贤人……”  
起先是窃窃私语。  
不知谁发出了第一声尖叫。然后是接二连三的酒瓶碎裂的声音。火把落在地上，很快被无数只脚踩灭。没有谁责怪谁。就连教会仆从也绷着脸默许这一切。有人撞到西莉亚的肩，有人踩到她的靴子。她在肩膀与肩膀之中退得越来越后面。

血之圣贤已经被抬下了第一段台阶。她借着苍白的月色看清了他的脸。他的脸没有血色，仿佛一层面具，就连微笑也如雾气一般飘渺。

被仆从抬着的贤人虚软地举起一只手臂。那是一个信号。人们动了，争先从衣襟里掏出藏掖着的容器，不顾一切地从铁门的栏杆之间伸出去，好似这样可以争得先机。

“你想好了？”  
忽然有人说。西莉亚不知怎地就知道那句话是冲着她的。她侧过头，看见身边和她一样全身黑衣的男人。他的领口间挂着一枚刀刃形的徽章。

“给我，给我！”  
“请赐予我鲜血！”  
“给我，看我，我要你的血！”  
“我，我！”  
“贤人，我爱你！”  
“贤人！贤人！”

尖锐或沙哑的喊声中，一道蜜糖似的少女的声音分外地响亮。血之圣贤像是听见了，又像是什么也没听见。他保持着微笑的面具，划破白而嶙峋的左手腕，漫不经心地将伤口在那些空空的杯盏上晃过去。一只只手随着他的动作疯狂地摇摆，想要接住尽可能多的血液。于是那些杯盏互相碰撞，尽管大多数都空空如也。  
西莉亚只能看见他们蠕虫般涌动的背影。谁的火把掉在地上。腾起的火焰将呻吟声和饮血声放大了无数倍。眼前的景象明明无关风月，她却觉得他们都达到了高潮。

“我想好了。”  
西莉亚的喉咙耸了一下，干枯的口腔里却没有可咽下的液体。黑衣人寻求肯定似地盯住她。她转开目光，压低了声音：  
“那样，”她用下巴指了指前面的蠕虫群一般的人群，“那样也活不下去。”

二  
回到家里的时候，罗莎·塔尼斯正倚靠窗户望着血色的月光。  
“西……你回来了。”  
西莉亚放下手杖，脱下外衣，拉下面罩，从衣袋里小心翼翼地拿出一张地图，慢慢展开。地图上标注着禁忌森林、禁林后面的拜金沃斯学院，还有学院外的海港。一条红线从港口拉出去，另一端牵着海峡对面的达格兰大陆。  
“姐姐，”西莉亚坐到床边，把地图递到女人面前，“后天，后天我把你送到禁林，你去拜金沃斯，他们会接你走，你就可以去找他了。”  
“我……”  
罗莎说出一个字，忽然撕心裂肺地咳嗽起来。黯淡的血液溅上地图，夹杂着不知是什么的细小颗粒。女人瘦弱的身躯在窗前弓成一弯黑色的新月。  
“对不起……咳，咳咳，我，要是…能忘了他……”

罗莎自从回到亚楠就一病不起。西莉亚知道她不愿意回来，却又在达格兰大陆呆不下去了。达格兰正流行一种叫“电报”的东西。电报刚铺过海峡那年，亚楠还使用了一阵子。后来海底的电缆不知怎么断了，亚楠再也收不到、发不出电报了。  
通信中断，流言却传得更快：亚楠出现了一种怪异的流行病，是靠当地教会的血疗法治好的。切断电报就是因为不能让外界知道。在外乡人眼里，血疗是异端，是野蛮人的手段。顾客不愿碰罗莎经手的成品，他们怕她手上也有兽血，怪物的血，或是人血。  
罗莎回来之后就病了。邻里说她是害了相思，因为她在达格兰找了情人。也有人说她是不愿喝古神的血才得病的。西莉亚不知道有多少人在怀疑使人生病的是那血，治愈教会的血，她也不敢发问。

第二天钟响的时候，西莉亚去了亚楠市街的一个篝火照不到的地方，一个没落贵族的藏书室。那黑衣老猎人坐在炉火旁，还有他们的同伴。他们饮真正的、没有掺血的烈酒。  
他们没有名字，有的只是一句心照不宣的暗语：畏惧古神之血。治愈教会控制了整个亚楠、瘟疫爆发之后，拜金沃斯学院的一切都成为了禁忌——包括学院外通向达格兰大陆的航线。但这句出自威廉大师的箴言暂时还未被明令禁止。他们之中有工坊猎人，有医生，作家，画家，商人，还有各种各样的行家，也许还有教会猎人。他们几乎没有任何交集和共同之处，除了一点——他们会不间断地通过密林，借用拜金沃斯的遗赠向达格兰大陆传信，也会定期收取那边传来的讯息，甚至秘密地策划把重病之人送出亚楠。

“明天晚上我也巡夜，我会带上罗莎。但是如果遇到其他猎人……”  
西莉亚捏着地图，冥思苦想。忽然有人砰砰地砸门。黑衣人皱起眉头，隔着门闩拉开一条缝，缝隙里瞪着一只布满血丝的圆眼睛。

“帮帮我们……求求你……”  
那蓝眼睛的主人抖抖索索地说。  
“是谁？”西莉亚低声问，凑上来看。门缝外的眼睛和鼻子下面，来人的口红擦得飞出了唇线，白腻的胸膛下面抵着一团肮脏的包裹。  
“你，你不是旧市街……那酒馆的招待？”  
“救救他！”女人的声音尖利高亢，“这不对劲，不对劲……”

她抖得厉害，怀中布包微微松散。西莉亚一眼扫见其中包裹的婴儿。它长得和普通的婴儿不太一样，近乎透明的皮肤泛着蓝莹莹的光，眼瞳中散有云翳。  
西莉亚悚然后退——她很久没见过亚楠人的新生儿了，她甚至不知道，不知何时起，他们从生下来眼里就蒙有那一层薄雾。饮了太多血，就会变成那样。

她拉开门，让那濒临疯狂的女人进来。她一进来就倒在座椅上，又哭又笑。  
“噢，尤金，该死的尤金，我的尤金，”她捂着脸，“他不会要它的，我的孩子，我可怜的孩子……该怎么办……他们看见了，他们会知道的，怎么办……”  
西莉亚好一会才明白过来“尤金”就是昨晚的血之贤人，圣餐仪式的主导人，教会在市街上的脸面。贤人们被授予了古神的血液，再将自己的血液分给亚楠人。他是血疗的直接源头，神血的继承者，必须纯洁无暇、完美无缺，因此他舍弃俗世的名字，用“血之贤者”的称号取代一切。  
“这是他的孩子？”她难以置信地指着那团破烂的布，“你和教会的贤人……”  
他不会要这个孩子，教会也不能知道这个孩子。西莉亚的脑子空白，一时只能想到她的姐姐——罗莎回到亚楠的第三个月就被人推倒在市街上，鲜血染红了整个裙摆，一条命就这么没了。那时，狂饮鲜血的亚楠市民们对着罗莎的血舔嘴，却又不敢下口去吃。毕竟她是从外乡回来的，她腹中的胎儿也是，万一带着瘟疫——

“你走吧，西莉亚。”  
黑衣男人开口了。  
“不，我——”  
她哽着嗓子。  
“你走吧。明天午夜，带着你姐姐穿过密林，到拜金沃斯附近的港口去，”男人低沉地说，“你也一起走，不要再回来了。”

西莉亚抿了抿干燥的嘴唇，支起手杖往外走。那女人忽地抓住了她的手腕，瘦削冰冷的指骨紧紧抠在她血肉里。西莉亚急促地抽了一口气。  
“把它带走，求你，”女人死死抓着她，“把我的孩子带走……它在亚楠活不下来的。已经有人知道了。尤金不会要它的，有那些人在，它活不下来的……”  
婴儿张着半透明的、鱼唇似的小嘴，小手在空中乱挥。它的母亲还在哭。西莉亚呆滞地伸手碰了碰它滑溜溜的手指。如果姐姐的孩子生下来，也会有那一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛吗？只有亚楠人有那样的眼睛——  
“不，不行，”她嗫嚅道，“这是教会贤人的孩子，流着亚楠血……”  
“这是我的孩子！”女人瞪着眼说，“将来我会去找他的。”

西莉亚在夜色里疾跑，怀里抱着她的刀，就像是抱着襁褓。那女人涣散的目光仿佛还贴在她背心上。  
她没敢带走那孩子。它活不过海，她们也养不活它；就算到了那边，达格兰大陆的人也不会接纳他；就算接纳了他，他也会感到孤独。毕竟他生下来就长着那样浑浊的一双眼睛，亚楠人的眼睛……

西莉亚走到亚楠市街的主干道。迎面过来一个年青女子，举着火把，双眼比火把还亮，两名教会猎人在她身边同行。西莉亚连忙闪进建筑物的阴影里，等那人走过。

“圣贤的血液不容玷污，姐妹们，”女子的声音甜蜜而沙哑，清脆地划破了粘腻的火苗，穿透夜空，“姐妹们，我们绝不能原谅！绝不能！”

她身后的黑暗里张开无数双同样的眼睛，每一双都倒映着狂热的火焰。  
冷汗浸透了西莉亚的脊梁。

三  
亚楠市街靠近城市外围，由一座桥通向圣堂区。桥这一头祥和安乐，教会仆从和教会猎人有条不紊地进行巡视，宵禁之后，只不时有低低的唱诵声；桥那头的亚楠市街则被大片阴影覆盖，阴影里充斥着兮兮簌簌的响声，像是人语，又像是拖着肚皮的老鼠爬过死人白骨的声音。就算火光照耀，或是教会猎人的呵斥，那声音也不会停。

后半夜，西莉亚拎着刀，贴着墙根的影子慢慢往家走。天依然黑沉沉的，泛红的月亮仍挂在天上，完全没有天亮的意思。  
家门口的灯熄着，给人打碎了。西莉亚冲进去，先闻到血腥味。满地玻璃碎片中，女人佝偻的身影动了一动，缓缓伸开来。

“姐姐！”

西莉亚一脚踩进了血里。她嗅得出来，那些是她放在家里充数的自己的血——亚楠人的家里若是没有血，会被当成异端被治愈教会捉去的。  
“姐姐，谁干的，是谁？”  
罗莎衣衫散乱，头发结成一缕一缕，衣服上淋了血迹，前襟暗红色一片，沾着不知名的颗粒。  
“他们……来过了。”  
“……谁？”  
一边问，西莉亚立刻想到了教会的信徒们，参与圣餐的那些亚楠人统统信奉着那些无形无声的古神，贤者所代表的古神。他们一开始饮圣餐里领来的血，后来那些血不够了，他们就开始饮彼此的血……  
“他们来？为什么？”她凄声问，“又因为你不去圣餐？不和他们参拜那贤人，还是因为、因为——”  
她没忍心说出来——还是因为你怀过外乡人的孩子？

“西莉亚。”罗莎没听到似地，呆望着她身后的某一点，  
“你真的和那工坊猎人睡了？然后才当上他的学徒，好给我们家做做样子？毕竟，你有个外乡回来的异端姐姐……领头的那个说，有人看见你巡夜时走在那贵族的老房子附近，鬼鬼祟祟……”  
“你、你说什么……！”像是有雷劈在她前面，西莉亚很滑稽地握着刀向后跳了一步，目眦欲裂。  
“罗莎，你疯了？”

“……”  
一丝光亮回到罗莎眼里，使得她看上去仿佛又有神智。她咳嗽起来，咳完一波，又说：  
“他们问我知不知道那女招待的事。问我那女招待带着孩子跑了，跑去了哪，以后打算怎么办……”  
“你？你怎么会认得她……为什么要来问你？”  
“因为我和那女人一样，”罗莎轻轻笑了一笑，“都怀了见不得人的孩子。我的孩子是外乡人，她的孩子玷污了他们的贤人。我是异端，不崇拜他们的贤者，而她竟然和他们的圣人做了那档子事……

西莉亚身上冷。月光照在她背上，像一跟冰凉的绳子套住她的脖子，稍一提起来她就可以死去。

西莉亚赶到他们的据点时，那篝火照不到的地方已经比白昼还要亮堂了。一群举着火把的人挤在路口，又不敢靠得太近。火光扭曲了空气，人影看上去像一簇簇扭动的蛆。她今夜早先还坐过的老房子已成了一堆黑灰焦炭，风一吹，飞得四处都是。亚楠人便都捂住口鼻，生怕多吸了几口异端的空气，也落得个被烧死的下场。两个教会猎人，一黑一白，在建筑的残骸前面拉开绳子，阻止人们上前。  
那些被认为是异端的颂歌与绘画，那些学者和医生们秉烛写下的资料，都成了火的养料。

西莉亚不自主地向后退，撞上什么人，尖锐的东西刺到她的后颈。她浑身一震，回头看见那浑身黑衣的老猎人。刺痛她的正是他领口间的徽章。  
“别担心，人都还没事，只是那女招待……”  
一提起她，黑衣人的眼睛越发黯淡起来。  
“他们还是找来了。先是有信徒发现那女招待带着孩子跑，就叫大家一路跟着，路上遇见教会的猎人，也让他们一起跟到这里。一部分人留下来烧了这儿，剩下的已经追着她去禁林了……”  
“她…去了禁林？”  
西莉亚已经不在乎有没有眼睛在暗处看她了。  
“有位老先生不忍心。收了她的珠宝，告诉她去禁林的密语，让她把孩子送到那外面的拜金沃斯去养。教会的人估计快找到那里了。只怕你们……走不成了。”

西莉亚挤出人潮，往禁林走去。至于那老猎人是不是在身后阻止她，她也不在意了。她跨过火焰和月光造成的影子，在圣堂街的肚肠里穿行，直到那扇黑暗深处、通往禁忌之所的门。以往总有一个人——有时是猎人，有时是学者，坐在那扇门后把守。同僚来了，说一句“畏惧古神之血”，就放他去昔日的拜金沃斯寻求需要的知识或道路。而现在那门开着，守门人倒在地上，身上燃着火。

“嘻嘻，桀……嘻嘻嘻，我的贤人，我的贤人啊！……你的血被玷污了，玷污了。我这就帮你……清干净！”  
西莉亚看见昨晚那领头的女信徒正握着一块卵石往下砸。酒馆的女招待在她身前的地上毫无生气地躺着，脸是一团模糊的血肉。  
有婴儿的哭声穿破她癫狂的大笑。信徒像嗅到血气的恶狗，甩头瞪住那破烂的襁褓，浑浊的眼睛映出猎猎火光。  
“啊！我怎么能把你忘了，你这肮脏的小东西。”她咧着嘴，从口袋里往外掏鹅卵石。  
一颗，两颗，西莉亚使出浑身解数往前跑，但在她到达之前，那孩子的哭声便停止了。

杀死罗莎的孩子，只需轻轻一推。  
杀死这女人的孩子，只需两块卵石。

女信徒见西莉亚过来，于是弓起背，双手握着一根不知从哪捡来的教会手杖，毫无章法地在面前挥。她很年青，西莉亚估算着，比自己还要年青，姣好的脸因可怖的笑容扭曲成了魔鬼。她的声音甜蜜而沙哑，尤其是那笑声——  
“嘻，嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻，是你呀，好猎人……她、她玷污了我们的贤人，我就毁了你们、毁了你们所有人的路……你，你的婊子姐姐，一个也没得跑……”  
西莉亚走一步，她就走一步，两人在汽油瓶的火和女招待的血里绕圈。  
“我绝不容许，绝不……  
“嘻嘻嘻……桀……桀桀……”

这女信徒的笑声戛然而止。然后她圆睁的眼睛从中裂成了两半，还有她的整个头颅。那半个头掉了下去，带起烂泥似的血。她剩下的部分也和烂泥一样瘫了下去。  
女信徒身后的教会猎人甩干圣剑上的血，将剑身收进鞘中。  
“出现兽化病迹象的人要尽早清除，”他面无表情地对西莉亚说。

尾声  
欧顿小教堂里墓碑林立，杂乱无章，上面的字也已看不清，但总有一个方法能判断出富人与穷人。这里都是穷人，有钱人都把自己装进精致的棺材里，用铁链锁起来，这样他们就不会变成野兽，或者不会被人挖出来。

西莉亚站在枯枝下面一座细瘦的墓碑前，呆滞地撕扯手中的玫瑰。淡黄色的雾气从圣堂街飘过来，送来火与血的气味。  
“走吧，”黑衣的老猎人向雾气的源头看了一眼说，“别忘了把那个带走。”

墓前放着一个小雕塑。那是罗莎·塔尼斯最得意的作品，材质是昂贵的达格兰大理石雕。矫健优美的男女体交织在一起，热情地拥吻。她在亚楠从不敢轻易拿出来，死后给她带到坟前看一看，也要躲躲闪闪。

西莉亚俯身拿起那雕塑，和男人一起离开。走出两步，面前忽然“呷”地一声嘶哑的尖啸。一只乌鸦从枯枝上窜起，扑棱棱飞上夜空。西莉亚一惊，手中雕塑摔在地上，男女优美的肢体七零八落。

“……”

西莉亚跪在地上，握着零落的残肢，许久没有起来。老猎人弯下腰，想要去搀她，却见捂着脸，肩膀一耸一耸，青黑色的砖地上就出现一个接一个圆圆的水印。

他叹了一口气，抬起头。墓园下方的市街上，人们依然举着锄头、火把、柴刀在徘徊。  
野兽是不会自相残杀的，野兽只会杀人。只要教会猎人出来挥一下剑，野兽就会跟着他们的剑峰，团结一致，齐心协力地保护亚楠的平安。  
一个充满野兽的城市。  
一个完美的城市，伟大的城市，属于古神的城市。

月亮红得更厉害了。血丝似的红斑无声地蔓延着，几乎吞噬了整个月面。  
黎明仍然没有到来。

二零二零年二月二十七日。


End file.
